


An apple a day keeps the doctor away

by kaatjedeee



Series: The DaisySous saga [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, a lot of smut, be warned, he cannot help it, mention of contraceptives, poking with needles, sex education for Daniel Sousa, smut will follow, the man is from 1955
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatjedeee/pseuds/kaatjedeee
Summary: After catching their breath in 1992, Jemma thinks it is the perfect moment to get everyone up to date with their medical exams for her files. Agent Sousa his immune system needs to catch up with 2020 as well, which makes for a very awkward conversation with Daisy.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: The DaisySous saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813474
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	1. Breathingroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edgeoflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeoflights/gifts).



> I was having a lovely conversation with @agentofmarvel084 about smutty fics for our lovely Dousy, when this idea popped up. I begged her to write this, but I got inspired as well. Warning for a lot of mentions about sex. Enjoy!

“So, now we have all of that out of the way: Agent Sousa, as I assume you haven’t seen any vaccinations since 1955, you will be up for a full medical exam and a catch up round considering your vaccinations, so you’re up to date with the immune system from someone who lives in 2020. Daisy, you’re up for another full exam so I can discharge you from medical, YoYo, you will have a full medical evaluation to see how the regaining of your powers has affected you, same going on for May, and… Deke and Mack, seems the two of you are off the hook.”  
They finally seemed to have caught some breathing room between everything that was going on. YoYo had her powers back, May was her normal feeling self again, and Daisy started to feel more and more like her pre-torture self every day. They had currently dropped in 1992 and according to the computer, they wouldn’t jump for another two months. Jemma, who had gained back some of her old happy geeky self, had taken the moment as the perfect excuse to restart her annual physicals/medicals on her teammates. She took other people's health very seriously.  
“That also reminds me, YoYo and Daisy, I have a new implant ready for the two of you. Should be able to replace your IUD’s. We’ll get to that later, wear something comfy when you come to see me.”  
While Jemma looked through her paperwork of everyone’s medical history, she dropped a big pile of papers in front of Daniel.  
“As the only available trustworthy vaccinations before ‘55 were the vaccines for diphtheria, whooping cough and tetanus, I assumed you might want to read up on what vaccinations you’ll be receiving. Not getting one is not an option, I assume you understand within our line of… Activities.”   
Daniel stared at the pile of papers in front of him like he had seen a ghost. Somewhere, Daisy had to laugh; They had finally been able to get him comfortable with 2020 clothing and he understood how an Ipad worked, but all the other stuff-  
“I have absolutely no clue about what dr. Simmons just said.”  
“Here, let me help you”, Daisy smirked. She took the mountain of papers in front of him and transformed it in a neat stack of paperwork.  
“As you might understand, a lot can happen during our line of work, which is why Jemma likes to keep track of our health. In the case of YoYo and myself, she tries to get a better understanding of inhuman biology. Between 1955 and 2020, many vaccinations have been invented and approved. You know what vaccinations are?”  
Daniel nodded. “Everyone at SHIELD got the diphtheria one in ‘53, but further on… Vaccinations were mostly portrayed as nonsense.”  
“Then I got news for you, pretty boy: Vaccinations have proven themselves. If I look to Simmons her paperwork correctly… Ha, you’re up for 13 shots in the next 3 days. Hope you’re a fan of needles.”  
The dark haired man produced an annoyed moan, which made Daisy her grin even bigger. She cared about Sousa a lot, but seeing him getting tortured by Simmons her 2020 medicals seemed in some way hilarious to her.  
“Something else I should prepare for? If you’re already enjoying my suffering right now, you might as well drop it all on me at once.”  
“If I get my facts straight, she’ll probably want to know your full “how-I-lost-my-leg” story for her medical files. Might do some measurements to get you a new prosthetic.”  
Daniel rolled his eyes.  
“I hope not. I just got to understand how your “tablets” work. That’s more than enough for this week.”  
“It’s Simmons and science. Eventually, she’ll get her way.”  
Daisy went back to her screen to do some work on chromicon research, but when she looked back at Daniel, she could see he still had a question on his lips.  
“All right Sousa, shoot it. What’s up your mind?”  
“What are IUD’s?”  
Oh crap.  
She knew he basically didn’t know anything, but she often forgot he literally didn’t know anything. A quick internet search (thank you, 1992 internet) gave her the answer to her issue: The first IUD’s had been introduced in the US late 1950’s, and those were definitely not as good as the ones in 2020.  
Did she really need to have this conversation with Daniel Sousa, key person in SHIELD history, former partner of Peggy Carter?  
“Ehm… How familiar are you with the term “contraceptives”?”  
When she explained the correct definition of an IUD to him, she could see his face change from surprise to horror, back to surprise, from there going on to shock.  
“So… You’re really telling me that an IUD gets put… There?”  
Daisy nodded.  
“With our line of work, the pill wouldn’t be as trustworthy-”  
“Wait, the _what?_ ”  
Oh crap.  
A new internet search arised.  
The pill. First used in 1960s.  
Did she _really_ need to have this conversation with him?  
She took a moment to wonder why this always happened to _her_.  
Where was google when you needed him?  
“Ehm… As I don’t see you having this conversation with Enoch, who is not even a human, or with Mack or Deke… God, this is gonna be awkward.”  
She couldn’t let Jemma have this conversation with him. She would get way too excited about the biological aspects, and then he would still be without a clue. Letting Deke or Enoch explain this to him would not be an option and he barely knew Mack, so…  
“Come with me. With that renown modesty of yours, this is not a conversation we’re gonna be having on the bridge.”  
Daisy left the bridge, with Daniel following in her footsteps, to the mess area from the Zephyr.  
“Ehm… Okay, where do I begin. I think this conversation subject would be classified as “akward” in your own time, but you should have all the details, I think. What did you have in your own time to, you know… Prevent yourself from getting kids when you didn’t want to?”  
It took Daniel the exact time of 5 minutes before he understood Daisy her question, but when he did, his facial expression changed.  
“Ehm…”  
He was hesitant with his answer.  
“You know, you could also wonder who else on this plane you would like to have this conversation with. Pretty sure it’s not with one of the guys.”  
She read in his eyes that he knew she was right.  
“We… We had rubbers. _Condoms_ ”, he clarified himself when he saw Daisy her non understanding look. “Please tell me those-”  
“Are still in use? Yes, they are”, she replied. “I guess that’s it?”  
A nodd.  
“Okay, ehm… Let me see if I got my historical facts straight. Long story short, every form of contraceptive that came after your “rubbers”, is basically all hormones. You know, those little thingies in our body that makes us fall in love, or super cranky. One of the first new forms of contraceptives was the pill. Take one pill every day until your strip is finished and you won’t get your period during that strip and a nice plus, you won’t get pregnant when you sleep with a guy.”  
On the word “period”, Daisy could see him cringe. Old fashioned guy. On the other hand, she couldn’t leave him ignorant, so he had to learn.  
“So… You would take a pill a day for a while, and everything would just be… Solved?”  
“Not really”, she continued her explanation. “You always need to skip a week, because you need time to, you know… Get your monthlies, have auntie Flow visit you. Never having that is kinda unhealthy.”  
“So with a simple pill…”  
She could read from his facial expression that he was trying to process this new information. Trying to place it somewhere. How he handled all of this so surprisingly well… She still had no clue.  
“It didn’t work from the start of course. People got thrombosis and people died, but in 2020, it’s way better. They improved a lot.”  
“So you have pills, that weird thing you explained to me before… Wow, so strange to comprehend all of this.”  
And she wasn’t even finished yet.  
“That’s not even everything. With our lifestyle, I would skip the pill so many times I could have been knocked up 5 times already. That’s why Simmons is gonna give me an implant, then I can basically forget all about it.”  
“For real?”  
He was like a kid who had just heard his favorite superhero existed.   
“Does it… Where-”  
“No no no,” Daisy cut him off. “I think you can pretty much guess the answer to that question.”  
The color somewhat disappeared from his face.   
“And no one… No one dies from all of that?”   
“Maybe 1 person on 5000 people.”  
“Wow… That’s… Wow.”  
Daisy got the hunch his “new information system” had reached its tax for today.  
“There is still a lot more where that came from, but I kinda think you’ve had enough for today, looking at the expression on your face.”  
She stood up from her spot in the mess and got herself a cup of hot chocolate. She put another one in front of Daniel.  
“Drink. You look like you need it. I’m continuing my 1992 chronicom search on the bridge, if you’re looking for me.”  
She took her cup of hot chocolate out of the mess to the bridge, leaving a somewhat flabbergasted Daniel Sousa where she had left him. When she had returned to her spot behind her screen, she felt the smirking look from YoYo in her neck.  
“Did you… Did you have a conversation about what I think you had a conversation about?”  
If looks could kill… Someone would have been dead by now.  
“Don't ask. Don’t pity me. It’s him you should feel sorry for. He needs to get 13 injections from Simmons.” 


	2. The best medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has had his physical examinations, so Daisy decided to help him through the suffering that comes after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this during a national heatwave? Yes. Was that smart? No.

Was it possible to move around without the use of your arms? Daniel sincerely hoped that it came with the possibilities the 21st century had to offer, because moving them was impossible. The past three days, dr. Jemma Simmons had given him 13 (T-H-I-R-T-E-E-N!!!!) vaccinations, probed his body in places no human being should have knowledge about (especially a woman, even though she was a scientist from the future), attached a new prosthetic to his nervous system, done body scan and had taken samples from wherever possible. All he wanted to do right now, was suffer in peace. A possible lecture from Simmons was something he was willing to risk, because in the doctor’s opinion, “that leg needs to move. Give yourself time to get used to it”.    
Well, not if the prosthetic was created from such advanced technology that it was impossible for him to comprehend. Being new to time travel and all, he had deserved his wildcard to a full hour of suffering on his own, buried in his own thoughts.    
Of course a knock on the door had to interrupt him in his thoughts and pain.    
“Daniel? It’s Daisy, may I come in?”    
He growled, which she took for a yes. The door to his bunk swung open, revealing a pile of mess called “Daniel Sousa: Victim from 21st century medicine.”    
“You… Simmons' examinations really took a toll on you, didn’t it?”    
“Ever had so many fluids injected in your muscle tissue that it is almost impossible to move?”    
“Well… I’ve experienced something… Similar.”    
Immediately, Daniel realized his mistake.    
“My apologies. I shouldn’t have-”    
“Please don’t”, she replied. “You’re the only one who doesn’t look at me like I can collapse at any minute. You have the fullest right to feel miserable after a 21st century physical. I mean, you probably got probed in places that should never see the light of day-”    
“And I got a new prosthetic attached to my nervous system.”    
“You got an attachment? No way. Can I see it?”    
Once again, he was hesitant about giving her his answer. Daisy, who already got an idea about what the problem was, rolled her eyes.    
“Do you honestly think I care about a little bit of skin, or your injury? You were the one who dragged me like a rag doll from Nathaniel his butchery, while I explained 21st century contraceptives to you. Pretty sure we’re past that point.”    
Once again since he had joined the time travelling agents, Daniel had to admit it: She was right. More than right. Since the barn… He knew he trusted her with his life and wouldn’t know his way around this time travel thing without her. If he was going to start a new life in another era, he at least wanted it to be with her.    
“Just… Give me a minute.”    
Daisy noticed how he tried to get up, to remove his tracksuit trousers (always wear something comfortable when you went to Simmons’ medical examinations), but she stopped him when she noticed how much of an effort and pain it cost. His body was not used to the probing and new attachments yet. Especially not the 21st century ones.    
“Let me.”    
She moved his pants a little down his legs -she was still surprised he was letting her, because the modesty with this man- revealing the iron attachment Simmons had used to let the prosthetic connect with his nervous system.   
“I’m sorry.”    
“What for?”    
“This… Living here, being stuck with us.”    
Unconsciously, she grabbed his hand.    
“You never asked for all of this. Having a prosthetic so similar to the leg you once had… It must be so confusing and strange and weird and-”    
“I’m okay. Daisy-” Daniel interrupted her. “If it weren’t for you and the others, I would have ended afloat in a pool. Thanks to you and the team I got to have a second chance. It still hurts that I didn’t get to say my goodbyes to some people, but thanks to you- Thanks to you I get to live a life with two legs, two legs with which I can feel,” he corrected himself, which made Daisy laugh. “With adventures I could only dream of before and I have someone by my side now which I have grown extremely fond of. If you hadn’t been here with me, I am not sure if I would be able to survive any of this. You make it all so, so-”    
He was looking for the right words to say, but Daisy didn’t give him the chance to finish his sentence. She had grabbed his head into her hands and kissed him. When she removed them, they stared at each other for the exact amount of 8 seconds, saying things with their eyes words could not possibly comprehend.    
“You know that-”    
“I don’t care.”    
“What if-”    
“I don’t care.”    
He got up surprisingly smooth for someone who had been suffering from Jemma her examinations a good 10 minutes ago, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her with a fire he wasn’t sure about where he had gotten it from. Her lips longed hungrily for his, nibbling on the edges, like a child exploring his new toy. He helped to remove her t-shirt when she removed his blouse, throwing it to the other side of the room.    
“Don’t think. Don’t speak. Kiss me.”    
It wasn’t as smooth as her previous “activities” with men, but Daisy blamed that to being out of practice. When their lips locked again she could feel the hunger inside her. For him on the other hand… It was like an itch had been scratched. A gigantic itch on the bottom of your feet, one you could never reach because of the callus covering it.    
While she was satisfying her hunger by greedily melting her lips with his, she could feel his hands discovering her body, doubting what to do when they reached the lock of her bra.    
“Don’t you dare think about not doing what you’re supposed to be doing, Sousa.”    
She didn’t need her eyes to know he was smirking.    
“Yes ma’am.”    
Her bra joined her t-shirt and his blouse on the other side of the room. Hungrily, he grabbed her breasts in his hands, holding them, cherishing them, eventually kissing them.    
Modest guy from the 50’s?  _ Straight on bull shit.  _   
A first soft moan escaped from her lips, encouraging him to go on. Daniel knew he was heading down the right path. Back in his SSR days in the New York office, Krzeminski had always envied him. How could “a guy like him” have more girlfriends or flings than him after all?    
The answer was a very easy one. Daniel knew back in the day that he wasn’t supposed to have it from his legs, so… He needed other assets to contribute with.    
His lips traced their way down her abdomen, past her belly button, to her intimate spot, while his hands kept caressing her tear shaped jewels. He flicked her nipples, feeling them react under his touch. Her moans became louder, every single one of them being a trophy to his ears, a signal that this very moment was meant for the two of them. With his index- and middle finger he touched her pearl, feeling its wetness, feeling its desire. The idea of her wetness and neediness hardened his groin, but he called himself back to the task at hand.    
Once a gentleman, always a gentleman.    
His fingers went inside her, looking for her sensitive spot, moving against it, nursing it with his touch. His tongue made work of her bean, licking it, suckling it.    
“Daniel… Ooohhhhh…. Please.”    
He made his fingers go faster, feeling a tension building underneath her skin, knowing he was helping her in finding her release.    
“God… You surely know… Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!”    
When he felt the familiar sensation of muscles who were about to tense in orgasm, he stopped, moving his lips back from her inner zone to her face, answering the hunger she had shown him before.    
“I should have done this the moment you set foot on the Zephyr.”    
“I thought we were prohibited from speaking.”    
His index- and middle finger went back to her inner core. Daisy gasped in delight.   
“Fuck… Fuck! God, you’re bringing me- Make me come. Make me come. Please Daniel- Please, please please-”    
He speeded up the process, while holding her against him, feeling the sensation of her breasts against his body. Feeling the hardness of her nipples caressing his chest made him rock hard.   
“I’m gonna, I’m gonna, fu- fu- fuuuu”   
She almost screamed his name when her body tensed in his arms, trying to find its way, riding the tsunami that was her excitement. She collapsed against him, exhausted, looking at him in disbelief.    
“Gosh… Are all. All people in your time so- Fuck.”    
“I just made work of knowing how to use my hands. Think more guys should make the effort.”    
Daisy gave herself a minute to recover, but her eyes widened when she realized something.    
“You- Oh no, no. No! That modesty of yours- You’re not getting away that easy.”    
Daniel wanted to say it was really no bother, he had found it very… “Profounding” to put his partner’s needs above his, but he got a hunch that Daisy Johnson wasn’t having any of that. She pushed him back in the pillows, working her way down to his lower extremities. A gasp escaped his lips, feeling her tongue around his cock, taking it in.   
The gentleman in Daniel would never have started this, but the sensations that were taking hold of him right now… Oof.   
“Daisy... “   
With a mouth full of him, quite literally, she stared at him. He chuckled. Such a delightful sight.   
“If you want this to go on…”   
Daisy took his warning for granted, and gestured to him to sit up. She looked at him straight in the eyes, while she sat on his lap, taking him in completely. He moaned, needing to get used to her walls around his groin. He noticed she needed the same. When she started to ride him, he grabbed her ass cheeks, meeting her every move. Their moves became faster, more intimate. Their moans became louder. When Daniel felt the start of a familiar tingling in his balls, he knew he wouldn’t be able to maintain his selfcontrol much longer.   
“Turn around.”   
Daisy turned with her back to him, Daniel re-entered her. While she was still riding him, he felt his peak getting near.   
“Daisy- Daisy-”   
She moaned louder and louder. Suddenly he felt her inner walls tighten all around him, massaging his cock, sending him over his peak with her. Exhausted, they dropped down next to each other. Daisy cuddled up against him.   
“Do you still feel like you’ve just had one of Jemma her physicals?”   
“Not really,” he replied. “I’ve found the perfect remedy.” 

  
  



End file.
